Barairo no sekai mundo en destrucción
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Un sentimiento inunda los corazones de los presentes... ¿que clase de sentimiento puede ser?


Hola, me encuentro en un nuevo trabajo (si claro, si fuera mi trabajo, ganaría una cosa normal), no garantizo que muchos entiendan mi forma de ver cada canción, espero y me disculpen por eso. Es de La corda d' oro y Code Breaker con una trama diferente, espero y les guste.

**Barairo no sekai (Mundo en destrucción).**

Observando asombrado –no puede ser…-pausa un peli morado al ver como cierta pelirroja del departamento general toma el micrófono con firmeza.

-¡Lamento la tardanza; con ustedes, la vocalista de "Tsubasa": Hino Kahoko!-grita el conductor del programa; tras escuchar su nombre, esta toma el atuendo sexy que prepararon con anterioridad para su uso personal y se coloca frente al escenario, solo con un hermoso traje de vampiresa cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¡Hino baja de ahí!-le grita un peli verde asombrado al verla vestir tales ropajes.

-¡Kaho-chan!-le grita otro asombrado.

Se acerca sonriente -¿qué rayos esperas, que las vacas vuelen?-le dice a un joven apuesto que posee una capa que le cubre el rostro -¡muévete o participa!-le sonríe de verdad.

-entiendo-tomando el teclado –adelante-.

Se acerca y sonríe -¡acaso no estoy invitado a la fiesta!-grita alarmado el joven.

Le ve -¡por supuesto!-bajando del escenario con agilidad le toma por la mano -¡subamos, Yukihina-sama!-sonríe.

Sonriente –entiendo-cargando a la chica y subiendo al escenario de un salto –lo que usted me ordene ojouusama-sonríe.

-entonces…-tomando el micrófono -¡espero y les guste la nueva interpretación de "Barairo no sekai" en español, cualquier crítica, con nuestro nuevo guitarrista, la vocalista de "8 tears": Hachiouji Rui!-señalando a una peli azul de hermoso ver, llevando puesto un hermoso vestido suelto color negro con un sombrero tan azul como sus orbes y su melena.

Haciendo presencia -¡comenzamos!-grita para comenzar a tocar con firmeza; la batería sonaba a mil por hora; las guitarras se sincronizaban mutuamente y que decir de "oh"… Hasta que la pelirroja levanta la vista decidida a cantar.

_**Ya probablemente te has cansado de esperar**_

_**Que termine el sufrimiento vamos solo déjalo atrás**_

_**Ven descubre este nuevo modo de ser feliz**_

_**Inmediatamente el llanto deberá esfumarse.**_

Prov. Kahoko.

Cuando escuche el 1er párrafo de los labios de Yunoki Azuma-senpai, hace unos años; me conmovió lo que alguien como Tsukimori Tomoyo puede cambiar al mundo, al principio pensé que era alguien extraño para ser su 1er amor pero… Ahora que me reencontré con él y ver a su verdadero ser, me di cuenta que Tomoyo-dono siempre trato de entender al igual que Kaoru-san y muchos chicos de la banda como Rui, Sakura-senpai o Rei, su forma de ser, tratando de comprender aunque sea un poco su complicada vida. Y ahora me atrevo a decir, que sin su ayuda, no me hubiese sentido tan mal respecto al violín mágico, aunque mi voz y mis habilidades con la guitarra son autenticas.

_**Hundido el mundo en destrucción**_

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás**_

_**Pero si a mi lado, estas**_

_**El miedo desaparecerá.**_

Cuando vi pro 1era vez a Tsukimori Len, nevaba como alguna vez su corazón estuvo; la partida de Tomoyo-dono, el haber sido abandonado por mí, sus recuerdos sellados a causa de haber visto los sucesos del 32 de Diciembre; a pesar de eso, sé que solo necesito su compañía para afrontar cualquier cosa y solo por eso, le dedico este párrafo.

_**Ante tanta destrucción**_

_**Este mundo seguirá**_

_**De pie hasta el momento**_

_**En que no exista voluntad.**_

Sé que los code names no entienden a veces nuestros motivos "egoístas" por el cual protegimos a Rei, Kurako, a mí o a Sawako e incluso evitamos el resucitar de Gyokuro-sama; hemos pasado por cosas que a algunos harían rendirse, pero no a mi familia; cada quien tiene defectos o virtudes , sin embargo, siempre sentiré que estaré con ellos.

_**Aunque intente abandonar**_

_**La esperanza en mi interior**_

_**Estando a tu lado**_

_**Sin duda lo voy a lograr.**_

Mi 1er amor fue sin duda Yukihina-sama; la forma en la cual siempre protegió de una manera desinteresada a aquellos que le rodeaban fue sin duda lo mejor pero sin duda lo que me conmovió fue al salvar a Tomoyo-dono de Fujiwara Nenene, puesto que se atravesó entre ambas recibiendo de golpe todo su poder. Siempre te admire y este párrafo se lo dedico a ese amor por ti que nunca será correspondido porque, al igual que tu esperaste para ser amado por Rui, yo no esperare no importa que tanto lo anhele, jamás me pertenecerás.

_**Ya no escondas lo que sientes solo son mentiras**_

_**Déjame ser la persona que cure tus heridas.**_

Antes de tomar en cuenta a otra persona; Rei, deseo decirte que en algún momento desee ser aquella chica con la cual compartieses votos algún día, ¿por qué? Sencillo: por minutos recordé mi pasado, lo que ocasione, el dolor, tu muerte, alejarte de Sakura-senpai de tal forma; recordé todo eso y pensé… "si me gano su afecto… ¿podré curar sus heridas del pasado?"… que tonto… que tonto… Y yo también soy tonta por creerlo.

Fin. Prov. Kahoko.

_**Sola no te hallaras**_

_**Tal cuando llegue el final**_

_**En este mundo en destrucción**_

_**Jamás me alejare**_

_**Ni un minuto de ti.**_

Prov. Yukihina.

Tomoyo… nunca olvidaré el día en el cual te vi por 1era vez; tratando de mantener a tu hijo sano y salvo, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, haber sido violada, abandonada y sufrir la guerra de usuarios de poderes e incluso presenciar la gran catástrofe conocida como "32 de Diciembre"… Nunca perdiste el deseo de vivir, la voluntad de proteger a quienes amas aun sacrificando tu propio bienestar e incluso… Tu rostro tan determinado cuando mencionaste "¡me llamo Tsukimori Tomoyo y soy su única familia, si tanto desean matarlo pasaran sobre mi cadáver!" gritaste al ver como Heike junto a los code names trataron de "matarme" al ir por ti a nuestra guarida; fue cuando demostraste tu verdadero poder y manifestaste que a partir de ese momento: seríamos una familia completa.

_**Ante tanta decepción**_

_**Siento al mundo sollozar**_

_**Muy dentro de mi pecho**_

_**Como si fueran a estallar.**_

A pesar de tu fortaleza, siempre llorabas por noche, repitiendo cosas como "¡Kahoko detente!", "¡no mates a Len-chan!" o "lo siento mucho Azuma-san"… Fue en ese momento cuando desee desde lo más profundo de mí ser conocer al afamado Yunoki Azuma y ver que tan especial fue o lo es para ti.

_**Si pudiéramos estar**_

_**Juntos en la eternidad**_

_**Calmaríamos el llanto**_

_**No volvería a regresar.**_

Sé por una promesa del pasado, que al morir nuestras parejas; nosotros seríamos una por igual y trataríamos de ser felices como sé que Yunoki Azuma y Hachiouji Rui lo desean… A diferencia de otras personas… Yo no moriré puesto que la clausula del contrato es "protegerás a la familia Ogami, si logras tu cometido, morirás para estar con tu amada o renacerás inmortal".

_**Hundido el mundo en destrucción**_

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás**_

_**Pero si a mi lado estas**_

_**El miedo desaparecerá.**_

Un abrazo; solo bastó uno para que confiaras en mí… Nunca pensé que tal acción bastará para ganarte por completo; Tomoyo… A pesar de que estas con Yunoki Azuma… Yo estoy con Rui… Pero eso no bastara para que deje de amarte.

Lo sé… Y es por eso que solo necesito un abrazo tuyo para seguir adelante.

_**Ante tanta destrucción**_

_**Este mundo seguirá**_

_**De pie hasta el momento**_

_**En que no exista voluntad.**_

Nunca entendí la fuerza de voluntad de algunas personas, la especie rara, Rui, Ogami, e incluso Toki y Yuuki… Muchos de ellos poseen un fuerte espíritu… Fue cuando una plática con Tomoyo me hizo recordar el mismo espíritu de lucha que alguna vez perteneció a Gyokuro y que decir de aquella vez en la cual finalmente decidió morir tras salvarme el pellejo… Gyokuro… en nombre de "Ogami Gyokuro"… Tendré la misma voluntad de fuego que alguna vez obtuviste y que te hizo invencible.

Fin. Prov. Yukihina.

_**Aunque intente abandonar**_

_**La esperanza en mi interior**_

_**Estando a tu lado**_

_**Sin duda lo voy a lograr.**_

Prov. Kahoko y Yukihina.

Es por eso… Que al mostrar dicha canción, les daremos la pelea a "Edén" hasta que desaparezca, ¡ese es nuestro deseo, esa es nuestra voluntad del fuego!... ¡Aunque este mundo en destrucción desaparezca; estaremos juntos!...

Fin.


End file.
